


Such a Fool

by Kiramochis



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: (But like the good kind), Alternate Universe - Karatoga (IDOLiSH7), By techincality only, Possession, Temporary Character Death, they are all still techically dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiramochis/pseuds/Kiramochis
Summary: She could already imagine her best friend running up the side of the riverbed with some of the adults from town, only to find her lifeless, broken body. The townspeople would mourn the loss of a young life, a child not even out of school. Her father would suffer the most, having lost the only living remain of the love of his life. She began to cry as she thought of all the happy memories she had.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Such a Fool

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I was the type of person who wrote for an event that hasn't come out yet, but here I am
> 
> Forcing myself to get through this writers block like a champ
> 
> I started drafting this before the Kemonotsuki booklet had been translated, and this chapter will probably be edited slightly to fit the event's canon, should someone mention their possession

Everything hurt, from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. She didn't have the physical strength to look, but she was pretty sure her legs were broken, bent and twisted in ways that shouldn't be possible. She could feel her own blood gushing out in waves, staining her uniform and the surrounding snow a deadly shade of red. She was going to die like this.

She could already imagine her best friend running up the side of the riverbed with some of the adults from town, only to find her lifeless, broken body. The townspeople would mourn the loss of a young life, a child not even out of school. Her father would suffer the most, having lost the only living remain of the love of his life. She began to cry as she thought of all the happy memories she had. Eating cookies with her mother, her first day of school, meeting her best friend for the first time. The time she spent all night preparing breakfast for her father's birthday only for it to burn at the last second (he ate with a smile anyway). When she spent several months learning how to knit to make her best friend a scarf for his birthday and the joy she felt seeing him wear it for the first time that winter. When she had pulled an all-nighter to study for a test and got a perfect mark (the lecture about taking better care of herself was worth it). All the times she had brought joy to her friends faces with a funny joke or a smile.

She thought about all the things she would miss. She would never know the gentle touch of a lover's hand in her own, nor would she ever experience the pain of heartbreak. She would never see her father smile again, or the moonlight softly casting it's rays onto the cats in the alleyway. She would never taste the warmth of hot choclate or see the beautiful Christmas lights. Endless hours of sitting at a bonfire, eating smores and telling scary stories with her closest friends. Summer days spent at the beach wouldn't be the same, neither would be the festivals she loved to attend so much. She wouldn't even know if her crush liked her back, and that seemed the most upsetting. An oppertunity stolen away from her by death's cold hands.

As she began to say her final goodbyes, wishing her thanks and words of gratitude to those closest to her, her eyes caught the sight of moving across the other side of the river. 

Several things actually. A small rabbit leaped out from the brush, and then another. One became two, two became four, and four became eight until she was almost entirely surrounded by rabbits. The only difference between these and normal rabbits where their clear, translucent blue color. She could see right through them, almost. They didn't seem like normal rabbits either, even with their translucent state. One, a cute little lop eared rabbit, jumped over the river and landed by her side. It sniffed her, and all the other rabbits slowly backed away into the brush. It tilted its head at her before hopping around her dying body a bit. She watched with fading breath as the creature hopped around her before jumping on top of her. 

Except, the rabbit didn't just land on her. She watched carefully as the lop rabbit jumped inside her chest and created a small ring of light at it's landing point. She let out a blood curdling scream as a wave of pain coursed through her body. This felt much worse than the pain from her fall. It was almost like someone had thrown her on a bed of needles and set the frame on fire. She could feel her legs reforming their original shape, and the numerous fractures she had most likely had suffered where healing. Thankfully, it was all over as quickly as it had began, and everything felt like nothing had happened at all.

She somehow felt the strength to sit up, to examine what exactly just happened, before she blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very heavily inspired by Sayaka Miki's themes in Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Title of the fic is also a reference to the series, it's taken from the episode when Sayaka turns into a Witch
> 
> And yes, Tsumugi will end end up having a different name for the event. I seems as though I am unable to give Tsumugi a role in an Ichiban Event without changing her name.
> 
> Based on my previous works you can probably guess who Tsumu's childhood friend and crush is
> 
> Scream with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiramochis/) about translucent rabbits


End file.
